


Dinner?

by madnessofsorts



Series: 12 days of Stucky [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessofsorts/pseuds/madnessofsorts
Summary: Had to change the 25 days to 12. sorry!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had to change the 25 days to 12.   
> sorry!

It was Christmas and all of his friends were heading home to be with family. All but Steve. It wasn’t that he couldn’t, it was that he had no family to go home to. Sure his friends offered him to go back with them, but Steve declined. He didn't want to intrude. Besides this just gave him more time to work on his art projects. His friends had already left the area and were either at the airport or already at their families homes. At first, it was okay. Steve had finished one of his projects and even started on his next that wasn’t due until the following year (which was only really a month away.) But after that first week, Steve was getting bored. Sure, he could have worked more on his project. But he couldn’t focus on it anymore.   
Instead, he took to going outside to go for a walk. He did this for the next week. Every day, around the same time he went out for a walk. He didn’t really have a plan of action as to where he was going, he just needed to get out of the apartment. Every day, he seemed to walk a different direction. But every day when he returned, he saw his neighbor go up the stairs and into his apartment. Steve had never seen his neighbors face. Just the back of his head. Although he never really left the apartment unless it was for turning in his work.   
Steve found it strange. Almost everyone in the apartment complex had left. Everyone except Steve and his mysterious neighbor. He began to wonder if his neighbor had any family to go home to. Or if he were lonely just like he was. Steve didn’t like that idea of someone being lonely that he knew of. So the next day when he went on his walk, Steve headed to the store. There, he picked up enough food for a feast and that was exactly what he was planning having.   
“Having a party?” The cashier asked as she rang up all of the food and other items Steve bought.  
“Something like that.” He confirmed. It wasn’t a big party, just a little friendly get together.   
Steve paid for the food and carried it back to the apartment. Once again he saw the mysterious neighbor. The man was on the top of the steps when Steve first entered. It was now or never.  
“Hey!” Steve called. The mysterious man paused on the steps before he turned around slowly.   
Steve’s eyes met the strangers.   
“I uh, I was wondering if you were busy tonight?” Steve questioned. The man was taken back by the question. He looked almost shocked that someone would be asking him to hang out.  
“No, no plans that i can think of.” Mysterious man said, putting his hand on the rail.  
“Alright, good. Come to mine tonight at 7. I live in 201.” Steve grinned and adjusted the bags in his hand.   
“I’ll see you then.” The mysterious man turned around again and headed into his apartment.   
Proud of what he had just done, Steve ran up the stairs and into his apartment. He had a lot of work to do if he were having company over.   
After cleaning up the place a little, Steve stepped into the kitchen and began to prepare the meal. He never really made the meal before, but he had remembered seeing his mom make it when he was younger. He hoped he made it right for his neighbor.   
Cracking his fingers, he began to cut up the veggies.   
A few hours had gone by and it was finally time for Bucky to come over. As soon as Steve put the final touches on the meal, there was a knock on the door. Steve rushed to the door and pulled it open, a smile on his face as he did so.   
“Hey, come in!” Steve said, stepping to the side. With a quiet thank you, the brunette stepped through the doors.  
“It smells good in hear.” He said, looking around.   
“Thanks, it was my moms recipe. I’m Steve by the way, I don’t remember if i introduced myself.”   
“Nice to meet you, Steve. I’m Bucky.” Bucky stretched his hand out for a handshake. Steve Shook his hand and then gestured for Bucky to follow.   
“Come on, lets go eat.” Steve headed into the kitchen where there was a table with the food all set up. Bucky followed behind, standing behind one of the chairs.   
“Well, help your self.” Steve said, handing Bucky a bowl. The brunette took the bowl and began to put some of the stew into it.   
“Okay, i don’t know how it is possible, but it smells even better now.” Bucky said after one spoon full landed in his bowl.   
“Well I am glad you like the smell of it, I hope it taste just as good.” Steve started to spoon some of the stew into his bowl as Bucky took a bite.   
“Holy shit, this is the greatest meal i’ve had all week.” The two continued to eat making small talk, getting to know each other better.   
“How long have you lived here for?” Steve questioned as they cleaned up the dishes.   
“Half a year.”  
“Why haven’t I seen you around before? I mean, I don’t go out a lot, but when I do, I’ve never seen you.” Bucky shrugged.  
“I try not to make a lot of noise when I'm going out. I just stay to myself a lot.”   
“We should do this more often.”   
“Only if you cook the food, I can’t cook to save my life.” Bucky said with a smile.  
“Deal. Sounds like a plan.”   
Who knew Christmas could bring neighbors together over a simple meal.


End file.
